League of Legends Tales
by VinylR
Summary: Just a bunch of chapters of the daily lives of different league champ and how they spend it. A lot of this will mostly be shippy things such as RivenxYasuo, ZedxSyndra, etc. Chances of smut high and will probably slip its way into the chapters along the way.
**Hey everyone this will be my first League of Legends fic on this site.
Now I probably wont live up to the other great writers but I will try and hope you enjoy. This story will mostly be Shippy things and possibly NSFW if I get in the mood to write it. One ship you will probably see a lot is RivenxYasuo because hey its best ship and I love them. Please give me feed back of what you think of the story. I would also like to point at that this story is non serious. So dont expect things to be super dramatic. **

* * *

A morning chill blew throughout the bedroom which caused my eyes to snap open and me to sit up in my bed, soon to cover my topless half. My Eyes shifted over to where the wind was blowing and to some surprise the window was open slightly.

" It must have been some harsh winds last night get that open.. Unless I didn't close it tight."

I moved my hands up to my hairs and brushed it all the way back to get my long hair out of my face to get a better view. When I looked outside the window all I saw was pure white. On the ground and in the sky was filled with the cold bliss that is snow. It seems the little fact that its that time of the year has flown over your head. Snowdown Eh? The time of the year where people seem to become a little bit more cheery and friendly towards one another. The time when champions leave to go back to their homes to spend time with their people. Demacia, Noxus, Freljord, Ionia. Those homes. Naturally since I was born in Ionia one would thing I could go there and everyone would welcome me with open arms. Funny. Sadly I think the people in Ionia still have no care for me and what nothing to do with me. Even after Riven cleared up the whole case to the high counsel there, it seems there is still bad blood between the people of Ionia and me. So I am stuck here at the institute. I cant blame them seeing how I murdered a lot of the citizens of Ionia.

I sat in bed for a while longer, thinking to myself. After finding the strength to get up, I went to the window and closed it then went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. After getting out of the shower I heard a knock at the door.

'What someone want with me? Nobody should want anything with me. Everyone should be getting ready to go.' I thought to myself. Well the people I know at least should be gone. Maybe its a councilman here to speak with me. I wrapped a towel around my dripping body, walked to the door, and opened it. To my surprise it was Zed and Syndra, The Master of Shadows and The Dark Sovereign. These are the two people I would least expect to show up at my door.

"U-uhm. Yasuo.. What are you wearing?" Syndra spoke up and her voice sounded off. You took note to look at her face and you could see that her eyes were drifting all over your body and a faint blush was rising to her cheeks.

"Yasuo, what the hell Samurai!" Zed shouted and forced his hands over Syndra's eyes. Zed was frowning pretty hard at me. Wait.. frowning? Oh he is not wearing his mask right now. Actually Him and Syndra arent wearing their usual attire's.

I shook my head and frowned back at him, " Listen Ninja im not trying to put the charms on anyone. I just got out of the shower asshole. Let me put some clothes on."

I closed the door and went to do just that. After a few minutes I opened my door back up and let them into the room. They sat down on the bed next to mine, while I sat on the bed I usually sleep on. I was really confused as to why these two want to speak to me. I do not think they are here to cause trouble, so what do they want?

"Oi Samurai" Zed spoke out.

" Ninja" I replied.

"Listen.. me and Syndra are going to take a trip to Inonia for Snowdown and well. Er." Zed stopped speaking and looked away. It seems he was embarrassed about something.

"And we would like for you to come join us." Syndra said with her hands pressed together and a smile that was truly warm. "You see Yasuo I know you may not like Zed to much but me and him came to a conclusion that you are somewhat like us and our situation with being alone. I know you are allowed back in Ionia and so are we, though the feeling that we will not be truly welcomed there is depressing. Especially around this time of year. "

"Hey now.." I stopped her mid way and decided to speak up. "I understand where you are coming from with this but why are you, The Dark Sovereign, being so nice and want me to come hang with you and zed? You of all people! I thought you hated my guts." I gave off a very serious frown mostly directed at her.

"I am being nice because I am naturally nice. I'm not mean to anyone really except when we are on the rift when my dark side comes out. Out here I am full control of my other half." Syndra said then gave a small smile. "Now if you are willing to join us in our trip to Ionia, I am giving you the information of the Hotel me and Zed are staying at and the suite."

Syndra handed over a letter to me that contained all the details. After which she rose up from the bed and zed soon followed her lead. Syndra nodded at me and floated towards my door. Before leaving Zed turned his head at me and began to speak. " Syndra did not tell you everything but if you want to be with us then you need to find yourself someone to bring during our vacation. Any girl.. or guy if you swing that way." This remark made a little smirk come onto zeds lips. "I dont care, but we wont be having a third wheel in our group."

With that last statement Zed and Syndra left the room. Well shit even if I was to go, I have no idea who I would take with me. I am assuming I am suppose to bring another female champ with me, in a double date sort of way. There is only one person I can think of that I know wont bug the hell out of me on this trip and I can stand to be around. Though the thing is, is she willing to go with me?

I think Ill make a little trip to find Riven.


End file.
